Strawhats in another world!
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: It was a normal day on Grand Line, but of course, nothing can ever stay calm with this crew! After being sucked to a place called the "Interdimension" by a golden mist, they must go to another dimension and find the "Connector" to return home. But of course, nothing could be that simple... Why? Read and find out! :) T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**STRAWHATS IN ANOTHER WORLD!**

**EDM: Hi there! I've decided to try one of those "OP characters go to another world" fic. Oh, and I've decded to rewrite the summary and this chapter because I realized that they sucked -_-' Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Kate: Zzzz...**

**EDM: Oh well, I wanted her to do the disclaimer, but she****'****s asleep... and really, you **_**don't**_** want to wake her up. *Shudders* You****'****ll see why next chapter... Anyway, One Piece belongs to the fabulous Oda, and Kate belongs to me.**

**Kate: *mumbles still asleep* Unfortunately...**

**EDM: *Anime fall* Even asleep she's mean to me...**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Grand Line. The sun shone, a gentle breeze blew...

And of course, the Strawhats Pirates were living a normal day on the Thousands Sunny

Nami was in a room, drawing the map of the last island they visited.

"Hahahaha!"

"Come on, catch me Usopp!"

"That's not fair Luffy, Chopper! We said you couldn't use your powers!"

But of course, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp where playing tag and making noise on the deck.

A thick vein appeared on Nami's forehead, and she went out of the room shouting:

"Stop making noise, you id-"

Unfortunately Luffy, who had used his movement "gomu gomu no rocketto!" to catch Usopp, was deviated and flied towards Nami, crashing into her and knocking her on the ground.

PAM! PAM! PAM!

In a blink, three idiots where hit in the head and Nami's fist hurt a bit beacuse of their hard heads. Then, she returned to draw her map.

A gentle knocking was heard.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nami-san, do you want a drink to refresh your beautiful throat~?"

Ah, here was Sanji, fawning around the ladies as always.

"No thank you, Sanji-kun. But could you please make those idiots be less noisy?"

Her cute, pleading eyes made the cook able to give one answer:

"Hai, Nami-swan~!"

And with that he went out of the room, turning serious.

"Oi, idiots!" He shout "If you disturb Nami-san once more, you'll be kicked off board, understood?"

"Hai!"

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Whined the captain.

"Wait for dinner, idiot!"

"But I'm hungryyy"

POM! PAF! PLAM!

"I'll wait until dinner" (His lips here swollen because of the beating)

While all this was happening, Robin was reading a book on the tank room.

"Hm, interesting" She muttered "So there are phoneglyphs in other dimensions... but then how can I...?"

"Robin-chan, would you like a drink?" Sanji, who had just finished "convincing" Luffy to wait until dinner to eat, asked.

"That would be lovely, cook-san" She smiled.

"Then I'll bring it in a moment, Robin-chwan~!" He exclaimed, heart in his eye.

Unfortunately, he was so distracted because of his dear Robin-chwan in his way to the kitchen that he didn't see a certain green-haired swordsman, who was taking a nap on the deck.

"Oi, be careful shitty cook! You tripped on me!"

"Then don't nap in the middle of the deck, you lazy ass!"

"I can nap wherever I want, clumsy love cook!"

"What have you called me, moss head?"

"Exactly what you've heard, deaf eyebrows!"

"Do you want me to kick your ass marimo?"

"Bring it on, princess!"

They obviously begin to fight... Ah, what a lovely way to demonstrate their love for each other...

"SHUT UP AND CONTINUE TO WRITE, SHITTY AUTHOR!"

Okay, okay, there's no need to shout! Geez, how sensitive...

Usopp, ignoring the fight of a certain married couple...

"WE'VE HEARD YOU!"

...and bored of playing with Luffy and Chopper, went towards Franky.

"Hey, Franky, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm building another extra to the Sunny that will be SUUUUUPER when it's finished" He answered happily.

"Cool! Can I help you?"

"Of course! I need your aim to perfect this, bro!"

And everyone continued to do what they where doing for a while, until a sweet music started to sound from the crow's nest.

Everyone paused what they where doing to listen.

"Yohohoho, you all look so busy" The voice of a certain skeleton could be heard from any place of the boat "Lets take a break and relax, shall we?"

The music acquired a calmer tone, making everyone close their eyes.

Sanji, remembering that he was supposed to bring Robin a drink, took advantage of the pause to go to the kitchen a make it, while listening to the music that had the effect of relaxing everyone on the boat.

Yes, a normal day indeed.

But of course, with them nothing could stay calm forever, especially in Grand Line. As soon as the music stopped, and after a few minutes of silence, Nami bolted out of the room announcing that a storm was on its way and ordering everyone to take their positions.

True to her words, a big storm started. The wind was so strong that threatened to blow Brook, the lighter of them, out of the boat, and the rain made some feel like they were drowning.

But, as sudden as the storm was, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. And a thick mist took its place.

A thick, golden mist.

"Sugoi!" Luffy and Chopper shouted.

"A golden mist?" Usopp muttered, awed.

"Grand Line surely is incredible" Franky said, as awed as the rest.

"Its beautiful, but not as beautiful as Nami-san and Robin-chwan~!"

"Shut it, ero-cook"

"Don't order me around, garden head!"

Really, is it necessary to tell you who the married couple was?

"SHUT UP ALREADY SHITTY AUTHOR! AND STOP CALING US THAT!"

*Author sweat dropped*

Anyway, lets continue, shall we?

"It's like we were surrounded by gold!" Nami said, her eyes turning into berries (A/N: Is it like that?), causing everyone to sweat drop.

"This is truly a beautiful phenomenon" Robin commented.

"This is the strangest thing my eyes have seen... but of course, I don't have eyes! Yohohoho!

"Oi, don't you think that it's getting brighter here?"

At this words from Usopp everyone looked around to see that yes, it was getting brighter.

"How odd..." Zoro muttered.

"Maybe we're getting near the Sun!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

While everyone was shouting at him that it was impossible, Usopp was telling Chopper how the brave captain Usopp went once to the sun and discovered that in reality it was a huge ball made of gold.

"Really, the sun is made up of gold?!" Chopper shouted, stars in his eyes. No wait, he wasn't the only one. Nami had also shouted the same, berries in her eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped again. Really, the love of that girl for money was scary...

While everyone was distracted, the brightness had increased more and more, until they had to close their eyes because it hurt to keep them open.

Suddenly, everyone felt dizzy and, unable to keep their balance, they fell to the floor, still concious but unable to move.

When the sudden dizziness disappeared, and they were able to move, they sat up and opened their eyes...

And gasped at what they saw.

There was white. A bright, pure whiteness that was everywhere around them. There were no walls, no floor, no ceiling, nothing. Just whiteness.

"W-where are we?" Chopper asked, looking around.

"This place is super strange" Commented Franky.

"Oh no, we've died and gone to Heaven!" Usopp cried with anime tears falling from his eyes. Then, Sanji stood up and kicked him on the face.

"Ouch! Hey, why did you do that?" Usopp asked, glaring at him.

"You can't be dead if that hurt idiot" Sanji said, taking a draw from his cigarette.

"Even if we were, I don't think this is Heaven" Zoro said, still sitting down in a relaxed manner.

"Maybe we are dead and this is the Limbo, where our souls are condemned to wander forever"

"DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS SO CALMLY ROBIN!" Everyone shouted with sharp teeth and white eyes.

She just chuckled at their reaction and stood up to wander around for a bit.

"I can assure, we are not dead" Brook said with a serious voice "Remember that I was dead once, and this place isn't near to what the Other World is"

Even though they had say that it was impossible that the where dead, they sighed in relief at the confirmation.

"But how do we get out of here?" Nami asked. Everyone began to think.

Yes, I know, there was a certain rubbery captain that wouldn't have taken this as calmly as the rest, and who would've made at least a bit of noise, wouldn't he?

Well, he was the first to stand up and began to wander around.

After a while he got bored, and just because he felt like it, he began to jump. But after he jumped, his feet didn't connect with the ground again. In fact, he bean to float around. And, when everyone was silent and thinking about a way to get out, he exclaimed:

"Hahaha this is really fun! Usopp, Chopper, Brook, try it!"

To have everyone look up and gasp.

"Sugoi!" Chopper, Usopp and Brook said "Luffy is flying!"

"But how did that idiot manage to fly?" Wondered Sanji.

"Captain-san has the curious ability to discover the most interesting things of places, doesn't he?" Robin chuckled, amused. Then, something caught her attention and she picked it up from the floor, curious.

"Oi Luffy, how did you do it?" Zoro asked.

"I just jumped!" He answered happily "Hey look! This is like swimming, but I don't drown!"

Usopp, Brook and Chopper jumped as soon as they heard that, and started floating as well.

"Hey, it's true!" They exclaimed "And it's fun!"

Nami, seeing the idiots laugh, just sighed.

"Trust them to find how to have fun in a serious situation like this" She muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"But how can they float around?" Franky asked.

"It seems that when you separate yourself from the floor, the gravity of this place disappears, allowing you to float."

Everyone turned to Robin, who was holding a book in her hands.

"Robin-chwan is so intelligent!" Sanji swooned, hearts in his eyes.

"How do you know that Robin?" Nami asked.

"Is all in this book" She answered, showing it to them "It's called 'What to do when trapped by the golden mist', and was written by someone in our same situation"

"So it says how to get out of here?" Franky asked.

"So it seems"

"What are you waiting for, then? Read it!"

"Okay. But first, forty fleur!" Four sets of ten arms grabbed the four idiots that where floating and pushed them to the floor.

"Hey, why did you do that Robin?" Luffy asked, pouting.

"Because this place doesn't have any limits" She answered "So if I had let you, you would've been floating forever!"

"DON'T SMILE WHILE SAYING THAT KIND OF THINGS!"

"Sorry, sorry" She chuckled "Well then, shall I start?"

"What are you going to read Robin?" Usopp asked.

"They are the notes of a pirate who was in our same situation some time ago" She answered. And she began to read.

_Hello. If you are reading this, it means that you've unfortunately been trapped by the golden mist._

_My name is Kray, captain of the Kray Pirates, but we call ourselves the Unlucky Pirates, as this is the third time we've been in this situation. And trust me, without the help of our dear John Grann, expert on the golden mist, we wouldn't have known how to get out of here. That's why I've decided to write this book, to tell the people who got stuck here what to do to return to their own dimension._

_There are millions of dimensions existing in equilibrium with ours. But some times, that equilibrium breaks slightly, causing the golden mist to appear in one of those dimensions. It's like a gap on the dimensional space, and when it disappears, it carries anyone who had been unfortunately enough to enter with it to the place you're now. I__'__ve took the liberty to call it the __"__Interdimension__"__, a space that exists between all the dimensions. There are no solid floor there, just something like a barrier that has enough gravity to allow you to stay there. But if you separate yourself from it, like jumping for example, the gravity disappears, allowing you to float. If you don't return to the floor immediately, I believe that you would be floating here eternally, as this doesn't seem to have any barriers to stop you._

_That isn't the only danger this place has. If you have companions, don't separate from them, as this place is infinite. Also, don't start to walk looking for an exit. You'll only make hunger and thirst come sooner. Those are my advices. I've lost most of my friends like that, and I don't wis anyone to suffer the same._

_No, the only way to get out of here is to be patient and quick. You have to look for a disturbance in the witness that surrounds you. It's easy to find, as it's a golden void that can appear anywhere. Once you see one, you must be quick and run towards it, as it's only lasts a few seconds. But don't try to go through the ones that appear too high, because if you don't go through it in time, you__'__ll stay floating forever... or at least until you see one of those voids and go through it on time. Sadly, the ones which last longer are those that appear in the air... maybe because there's no gravity?_

_Anyway, those golden voids are gateways to enter in another dimension. You have to pass through those gateways in order to enter into that dimension._

_I guess that now you're questioning why do you have to go to another dimension. Well, sadly it's the only way to return to your own._

_Once in that dimension, your main objective is to find the "Connector", a person with the ability to send you to your own dimension. There are always one or more Connectors in each dimension. How will you know who is the Connector you're looking for?_

_Easy. You'll know it as soon as you seem them. I can't describe how. It's like an instant connection with that person. Like if something tied you together with them._

_That, and that they will glow with a golden light if you touch them. It seems that the nature of the Connectors makes them glow when in contact with something or someone that doesn't belong to their dimension. And that the people are unconsciously looking for the only one who can return you to here you belong. Like a bridge between the dimensions, a connector between them. Is like your minds long to return home._

_You'll understand when you see them._

_Once you find the Connector, the only thing you have to do is convince them to return you to your world. Normally, connectors are nice people who would help you once you ask them, but there are places where they're distrustful people. In that case, the only thing I can tell you is to do anything to convince them. Keep in mind that they're the only ones who can help you._

_They'll send you here again, but this time there would be a silver gateway, which will be the one that will return you home and to the same time and place you where before getting trapped by the golden mist. Normally, at least. Jake said that some times they miscalculate and sent you a couple of days, months, or even years, in the future or the past._

_I hope this information helps you to return home. Please leave the boo where you found it once you return here. No sooner, because maybe the diary that follows would help you in your way, along with the notes of our expert, John Grann. Add your own notes if you think it'll be helpful to others._

_Good luck,_

_Kray Kill, Captain of the Kray Pirates, also known as the Unlucky Pirates._

"The rest is a diary, as written beforehand" Robin said, closing the book.

There was a silence that followed this, in which everyone thought about what Robin had just read.

"So, the only way to get out is to go to another dimension and find this Connector person, right?" Sanji asked.

"It seems easy" Usopp added.

"Yes, but we may wait for hours unil we find one" Nami said "So everyone pay attention to golden voids in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hai!"

"Hey, do you think this could be one of those thngs to enter to another world?" Luffy asked, pointing a golden void that was in front of him.

Everyone looked at it.

"A void" One said.

"In the middle of nowhere" Other added.

"Golden"

..

...

...

"A GATEWAY SO SOON!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Lets go, quickly!" Franky shouted. But before they could move, the gateway disappeared.

"Damn, too slow" Zoro cursed.

"We must be quicker next time" Usopp said.

But they were too slow to get through the ones they could see.

"Okay, that's enough!" Luffy exclaimed, bored and fed up with the chase. He pointed his fist to one of the gateways that where in the air, and threw it through it.

"Great, I grabbed something!" He exclaimed. Then, stretching his other arm, he grabbed the rest of the crew.

"Gomu gomu no..." He said. Everyone realized what he was going to do and paled.

"Oh no" Nami said, sweating with fear.

"He's going to do it again" Zoro moaned.

"Rocketto!"

And with that, they where sent flying towards the gateway, getting through it.

"WARN US NEXT TIME, IDIOT!" They all cried.

**EDM: Well this is all for now. Next chapter will be out soon... or at least I'll try to do it soon. I would do it now, but things are a bit tense at home, so I don't dare to try my luck here. Anyway, please, leave a review to tell me what you think about this! ^.^ Oh, and sorry for any mistake you find. I'm not a native speaker, but I try!**

**Kate: Zzzz...**

**EDM: *Sweatdrops* She's still asleep... is she trying to imitate Zoro or what...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**EDM: Hi again! Here it is the second chapter of Strawhats in another world! (or SIAW to make it short)**

**Kate: Yes, yes, start writing already.**

**EDM: Meany! *anime tears"**

**Kate: You made me like this, remember?**

**EDM *thoughtful look* I did, right?**

**Kate: *shudders* W-what are you thinking about?**

**EDM: *Mumbles* I can make her girly and cute... I'm the author... and she's mean to me...**

**Kate: *gulps in fear* Okay okay, I'll stop being mean!**

**EDM: *grinning* Great! Now do the disclaimer please!**

**Kate: EDM doesn't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-sensei. She just owns me and another OCs.**

**EDM: That's a good girl. Please enjoy! *bows to readers***

**Kate: *vein throbbing in her forehead* good girl...?**

Chapter 2

"Ugh, that idiot..."

Sanji had just voiced what everyone was thinking while laying down on the ground as the landing had been unsurprisingly hard.

Sanji sat up and looked around. They were all in a forest, near a river.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, are you okay?" He asked, getting up.

"Yes I am, cook-san" Robin answered, getting up as well.

"Yes, but not thanks to that idiot" Nami grumbled.

"You can say that again" Zoro said.

They got up one by one and looked around.

"Well, this isn't too different from our dimension" Commented Chopper.

"Ah, what a relief. Not that the great Usopp-sama was scared of course!"

"Nah, then this place is boring, I wanted to see another world. Lets get out of here!"

"WE CAN'T RIGHT NOW IDIOT!" Nami shouted, hitting Luffy.

"Did you listen to Robin-sis at all?" Franky sighed.

"Hmm... nope"

They explained the situation to the idiot... but after hitting him again, of course.

"Oh, so we just have to find that Connector guy to return to our world? It seems easy!" Luffy said.

"Idiot, we are in a whole new world, how do you think we'll find one single person? We can't just expect to fall over them! They can be anywhere!"

"Shishishishi, maybe, but we don't have anything else to do than to look for the connector guy, right Usopp?"

Usopp tried to retort, but he couldn't think about anything so he sighed.

"You have a point there" He admitted.

"Yosh! What are we waiting for? Let's start exploring the mystery world!" And with that he started to run.

"WAIT A MOMENT LUFFY!"

"Really, I don't know if he's an idiot or if he's only feigning to be one" Sanji mumbled, running behind Luffy with the rest.

"Luffy-san is a very interesting and complicated person, so it's difficult to say"

Sanji looked at the skeleton running next to him.

"That idiot, complicated?" Sanji scoffed "He's the most simple-minded person I've ever met"

"Maybe" Robin said, appearing at the other side of the cook "But sometimes, simple things are the most complex and difficult to understand"

"Robin-chwan is so intelligent~!"

They all ran after their hyperactive captain until said idiot stopped with his hands on his tummy.

"I'm hungry..." He whined, his stomach growling to emphasize that.

"Well, you'll have to wait until we find a village, because I don't have nothing to cook here"

"But I'm hungry now~!"

"Well, what can I do about it?!"

As Luffy claimed to don't have energy to run, they continued walking.

* * *

Bip bip bip. Bip bip bip.

My eyes opened slightly, groaning at the sudden noise. I extended a hand and slammed it against the clock, silencing it. Then, I turned around on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Sweetie, wake up!"

I opened my eyes again as I felt someone shaking me slightly.

Oh no, they didn't dare to...

"Come on, sweetie!" The person said in a sing song voice "It's time to go to school!" And they shook me a little more.

Yes. They did.

They were dead.

"_**Who**_" I growled, turning around and glaring at the one who dared to wake me "_**Who**_ _**has woke me?**_"

I instantly noticed with satisaction that whoever it was was recoiling in fright.

"So-sorry but i-it's time for you t-to wake up, sweetie"The person stuttered.

This time I recognize her. She was one of the maids of the house.

"_**Don't call me that**_" I said, noticing the dark aura that had started to surround me "_**And**_ _**get the hell out of here before I kill you**_"

I heard a cry of fear, and then someone hurrying to the door and closing it.

Still sleepy, I walked as I could towards the bathroom, where the shower managed to totally wake me up.

In case you're wondering yes, that was a normal occurrence here. I always wake up in a foul mood, so anyone who dared to wake me instead of letting me wake up for myself was always under risk of death.

Yes, I definitely wasn't a morning person, at least until I got into the shower. Then, I usually woke up and tried to help the person who woke me up with the injuries I caused them.

After I finished showering, I changed into my uniform and washed my teeth. Then, I went through the process I hated the most: brushing my hair.

And why? You're probably asking.

Well, it was because I hated seeing myself on the mirror. You see, I was the exact definition of what people called "cute": sky blue eyes, short black hair, pale skin wich was naturally a bit rosy at the cheeks. And, as if that wasn't enough, I had a soft voice which only complimented my "cuteness".

This made people not take me seriously when I talked. I always was the "little princess", a child no one paid attention to unless it was to mock me or to tell me how cute I was.

It was horrible. And my body complexion, which was _definitely_ female, didn't help at all.

Letting out a sigh, I walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen, where my "family" was already having breakfast.

"Good morning John, good morning Helen" I greeted them, sitting down.

As usual, they just ignored me.

I ate breakfast in silence, grabbed my bag and went to school in the limousine.

"How are you today, miss Katherine?" Bernard, the chauffeur, asked me with a smile.

"Good as always Bernard" I answered, returning the smile.

I have known Bernard for fourteen of my sixteen years of life. He had always treated me kindly, and never like a child or a princess just because I was "cute". He was the only one who respected me, and I liked him because of that.

The ride to school was peaceful and silent.

* * *

"SUGOI!"

All the strawhats looked around in awe. They had arrived to a city next to a huge lake, but that wasn't what was making certain rubber captain shout that in excitement. It was...

"Look Sanji, flying fish!" Luffy exclaimed "Do you think we can eat them?"

"I don't know Luffy" Sanji told him, lighting a cigarette and looking at the flying fishes in surprise "But we could try"

"Yay! I'll catch one!" Luffy exclaimed "Gomu gomu no..."

"Wait Luffy, people here might not know about-!"

"Pistoru!"

"...devil fruits" Nami sighed. And the several gasp that were heard only served to prove what she said.

"Let's get out of here, quick!" Usopp cried when he saw more people noticing them. With a talking skeleton, a cyborg and a reindeer it was bound to happen sooner or later, but thanks to their idiotic captain they had been noticed the wrong way.

They grabbed their captain and started to get out of there, ignoring his whining about wanting to taste one of those flying fishes.

They ran for a while. Suddenly Luffy, who was running by his own feet, tripped and fell to the floor, but landed in something soft.

"Ouch..."

Luffy looked down and saw a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes under him. She looked at him, a bit disorientated, and Luffy just froze. When their eyes met, he saw a picture of the Sunny sailing with everyone there, and felt a sudden longing to return where he belonged. It was like being in front of a door that can take you there, but being enable to go through it.

A sudden kick, which sent Luffy flying, took him out of his thoughts.

"Be more careful with ladies, you idiot!" Sanji shouted, and then turned to the girl "Are you alright miss?" He asked, offering her a hand.

The girl just glared at him and slapped the hand away, getting up.

"Tell your friend to be more careful, will you?" She spatted, glaring at everyone. When her eyes met with theirs, they all froze, experiencing the same as Luffy and letting the girl walk away.

"Wha...what was that?" Usopp asked.

"It was like if I had home at the tips of my fingers, but couldn't reach it" Robin said.

"Yohohohoho, I had the same impression, Robin-san"

"Do you think that girl..." Franky trailed on, but everyone caught the meaning of his words.

"You lied Usopp! We can fall over the one we were looking for!" Luffy, who had just returned from his flying tour (courtesy of Sanji) exclaimed.

The rest just sweat dropped.

"How can this idiot be so lucky?" Zoro muttered.

"I have no idea...maybe it's in his DNA or something" Chopper answered.

"Anyway, let's go find her!" Nami ordered "Chopper, can you smell his her?"

Chopper sniffed the air.

"Faintly, but I think I can follow it"

"Okay guide us!"

"I'M NOT A DOG!" Chopper shouted, but began to guide them anyway.

They followed him through various streets until they reached a really big building.

"What could this be?" Nami asked, looking around.

"I think that it's kind of an institution where children go to learn, parting from the conversations I'm listening to" Robin said, her arms closed and her eyes closed.

"Sugoi...it's really big" Usopp said.

"Her scent has mixed with many others" Chopper said worriedly "I can't follow her anymore"

"Isn't that her?"

Everyone turned to the way Zoro was pointing to in time to see her disappear behind a corner.

Everyone ran to where they saw her, and followed her until they saw her enter in a room.

"We got her!" Luffy said. And before anyone could stop him, he opened the door and shouted:

"OKAY MYSTERIOUS GATEWAY GIRL, SEND US BACK TO OUR WORLD!" And pointed at the girl.

* * *

"I hope you have good day" Bernard said when we were a few streets near the school. I didn't want my schoolmates to know I came on a limo to school. It would only make them mock me more than they already did.

"I hope so too, Bernard. I hope so too" I sighed.

"Just don't listen to people talk. That's the only thing they know how to do"

"I know, but it still annoys me" I said with a dark voice.

Bernard smiled.

"Just be careful miss"

"I will Bernard. No need to worry"

And with that, I went out of the car and started to walk towards the school, already in bad mood.

But it seemed that the day could be worse, as someone fell on me and threw me to the floor.

As it was unexpected, I was a bit disorientated at first, but I came to my senses when the one on top of me was violently kicked away by a blonde man. He offered his hand to help me, but I just glared at him and stood up on my own. I then glared at the rest of the group, thinking how weird they were: a girl with orange hair, another with a cowboy hat, a guy with green hair, the blonde man with weird eyebrows who tried to help me earlier, a guy with a really long nose, a child dressed like a reindeer, a man dressed as a cyborg... And was that a guy dressed as an skeleton? We weren't even near Halloween, for God's sake!

And there was te guy who was clumsy enough to fall on me.

Really, what a bunch of weirdoes. And they seemed even more idiotic when they froze and just stared at me. Did they not have any manners or what?

After telling them to be more careful, I turned and hurried to school, AKA my personal hell, as everyone who saw me started to whisper things.

"Look, it's the weird princess!"

"Aw, she's so cute!'

"But she's cursed as well. You know what happened to everyone in her family"

"Yeah, she was the only survivor, isn't that weird?"

"Maybe she was the cursed one. Did you know that her whole family started to disappear once she was born?"

"Then we shouldn't talk to her. Maybe she'll pass the course to us!"

"Yeah, let's stay away from her"

I mentally counted to ten and took deep breaths while I listened to that crap. Why did they had to call me that? And why did they have to mention my family? Couldn't they mind their own damned business or what?

And when I had class, it was even worse. The teachers tended to talk to me with a sweet voice used for little children, and when I didn't understand something, they said "don't worry sweetie, I know this is difficult for you, so I'll explain it again"

Just like if I was a fucking baby. Which didn't improve the already immature behavior of the rest of the teens towards me, because they thought that my good marks were just because of my cuteness.

"You just pass exams because teachers like you" They said "You just have to act cute, and you have them eating from your little hands"

Do you have any idea of how much this affected me? I worked really hard every day to maintain my marks high, always studying and working, and the only thing I had was teachers treating me like a child and classmates saying that I didn't deserve those marks. I even got beaten up for this sometimes.

It was frustrating. Especially when I faced those people who always told me to 'go away and let the adults talk' when I needed to talk to them.

The worse was that I knew that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my dream like this. I wanted to be the best martial arts master of the world, but whenever I wanted to enter in a dojo to train or to learn, the owner always laughed at me, and told me that 'cute little girls like me should be playing with dolls, not learning how to fight'. They didn't even give me a chance to prove how good I was.

I sighed as I sat on my table, trying to ignore the whispers of the rest. The teacher entered, and began to explain. Mr. Brown, the math teacher and the one who was the most sickenly sweet to me, was for once concentrating on the class, so he didn't treat me different from the rest.

But of course, my luck seemed to be on vacation tat day, because just when I was about to relax a little, the door slammed open, and a boy with a straw hat pointed at me and shouted:

"OKAY MYSTERIOUS GATEWAY GIRL, SEND US BACK TO OUR WORLD!"

When everyone gaped at him and me, the room in shocked silence, I begged for the floor to just suck me in. Now they would think that I was weirder that I already was in their minds.

A single question ran through my mind: why me?

**EDM: Okay, so I've finally introduced Kate. How did you find her?**

**Kate: *glares at EDM* Why did you have to make my life more difficult than already is?**

**EDM: *sweating in fear* B-because that's how the story goes?**

**Kate: *face palms* Is that a question or an affirmation? *shakes her head* Anyway, plese review. Reviews encourages her to write faster, and if she writes fast this story will end soon, so I would be free from her. So please, help me.**

**EDM: HEY!**


End file.
